Stuck In Time Sasu x Naruko
by Naruko-x-Sasuke
Summary: Naruto is stuck as Naruko! The young ninja turn into students at highschool instead well...later? What's happening?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try in writing an actual story type thing. I'm sorry if i made any mistakes I forgot to edit or if the characters seem really...well out of character. I'll put up the next chapter if people like it (: also I don't mean to character bash.**

**Disclaimer: obviously I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Stuck In Time**

Chapter 1: Enchantress VS. Sorceress

"How are we gonna distract them?" Kakashi sensei asked.

"I know, I know!!" Naruto shouted in their ears.

"Alright then Naruto, show us what you got." Kakashi replied having faith in his student.

"Sexy-No-Jutsu!!" Naruto yelled transforming into the beautiful bright blue eyed blonde that Naruto named Naruko.

"Hurry up Naruko! You know Sasuke doesn't like that form." Sakura complained.

"_That's because he's gay_._"_ Naruko grumbled quietly.

"What did you say, Usuratonkachi?!" Sasuke asked annoyed.

Clouds were steamed around her as she appeared in front of the criminals who were astonished by this sight.  
"P-pretty girl…" One of them mumbled.

"Yeah very pretty." The other agreed.

The one girl in the group of inferior ape-men was more than outraged by this approach. She sensed them earlier and she _knew_ he was a guy.

"How dare you insult me like this!" She screeched.

The ninja observed from behind the trees, wary of her before Kakashi spoke up.

"She's not just any ninja." He said, his eyes pealed on her, her movements, and her 'weaponry'.

"What do you mean Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked confusion in her voice.

Kakashi was about to explain to the pink haired kunoichi but the silent raven haired boy answered first.

"She's a sorceress."

"How did you know?" Kakashi asked the Uchiha Prodigy.

"She said it a second ago." Sasuke stated.

The sorceress pulled out a small red ball.

"How would you feel to be a women everyday?" She screeched again throwing the ball at Naruko.

Right before the ball exploded surrounding Naruko in smoke, Sakura and Sasuke threw kunai at the old woman, but the fog had covered them up too quickly and they couldn't tell if they had hit the sorceress or not.

Naruko couldn't dodge the ball, smoke had already shot up from it, shrouding the blonde enchantress in a fog. Breathing in the air, Naruko got dizzier.

As she hit the floor the evil woman lounged for Naruko with one of the kunai she pulled out of her thigh, attacking her in the stomach and cut her arm.

"Naruto!" His team called after him, jumping around the edges of the smoke.

"Don't get too close! We don't know what it is." Kakashi warned.

"But it could kill him!" Sakura shouted running into Sasuke for comfort thinking that this was her perfect chance.

Sasuke pushed her off and immediately jumped into the smoke after the blonde.

The woman cackled at Naruko, who was still gagging on the smoke.

She chanted giberish sounding words over and over again before Naruko passed out.

Sasuke drove a kunai into her stomach. She choked and hacked up blood but still laughed.

Her two accomplices ran off leaving the witch for dead.

Sasuke ran to Naruko, falling to the ground, he pulled the blonde into his embrace; he didn't know what to do. Sakura couldn't heal him and they were too far from any village for help, he panicked, feeling like he was losing everything close to him all over again. Naruto…his rival, his team mate ….his best friend.

As he tightened his hold he realized that Naruto was still very much Naruko. He was confused but pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind as the fog cleared. Kakashi and Sakura ran up to them. Sakura began over-reacting, not helping anyone.

"Her name was Mikachi. Mikachi Yagotori." Kakashi said.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked, his voice low.

"Over there." Kakashi said pointing to her body which, as team 7 watched, turned to dust and got swept away with the wind.

Sasuke growled silently.

"Sasuke..." Naruko whispered, her voice strained from the pain. "Why haven't I turned back yet? What's going on?" She asked, confusion showing in her azure eyes.

Sasuke just brought her closer in a hug. "I don't know." He said before Naruko's eyes closed.

Kakashi patted his back.


	2. Wishing On A Star

My story is really becoming out of character, haha, but I'm enjoying writing it. I hope you enjoying reading it. Sorry my chapters are quite short.

Chapter 2: Wishing On A Star

It had been two weeks since Naruto had been admitted into the hospital. Sasuke had never left his side once, and cautiously letting out tears when no one was there.  
"Stupid Usuratonkachi. You're supposed to be alright!" He yelled at Naruko's unmoving body.

Sakura and Kakashi walked in, pretending they didn't hear him, Sasuke quickly wiped any evidence that he was crying while Sakura put new flowers in the vase beside Naruko's bed.

Kakashi stood beside Sasuke. "Maybe you should get some rest." Kakashi insisted.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Alright, I understand." Kakashi responded, there was no use trying to persuade him to leave the hospital without Naruto.

"We have to go, hope you're alright Sasuke." Sakura said as they left the hospital room.

"Naruko. Naruto. Wake up…please…" He begged, letting his mask of emotionless-ness down.

He stayed and stayed there, unwilling to move. Naruto had always been there for him no matter how many times they fought and argued because he was really Sasuke's best friend. Naruto had been there longer than he had. He thought about how he and Naruto met when they were young. He knew exactly what everyone thought of him and exactly what Naruto was but he didn't see how that stopped him from being him.

Sasuke used to think that Naruto was hated because he was obnoxious and loud but it had to be more than that for the entire town to hate him so much. That's when he heard it, that's when he found out why… he had the Nine Tailed Fox Demon inside him, the Kyuubi. Everyone judged him for what was placed inside him to _save_ their sorry lives. They should be praising and thanking him…otherwise this town would _still_ be in ruins, no one would have survived but they did all thanks to the blonde they despise.

Although through all that he used to give cheesy smiles and laugh and pretend he was alright. Pretend that no one brought him down…pretend that he was just like everyone else. Sasuke opened up to him when Naruto was the only one who acted like Sasuke wasn't too good for him and for that he was happy.

Iruka slammed the door open interrupting Sasuke from his thoughts.

"How is Naruto? What happened? Is he…" Iruka couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't have to for Sasuke to know what he meant.

"I don't know. Right now he is in a coma…I'm not sure when he'll wake up." Sasuke said looking at Naruko.

"Why is he Naruko?" Iruka asked, confusion showing in his chocolate brown eyes.

"I think the sorceress did it to him." Sasuke said, thinking about the events that happened weeks ago.

"Sorceress?! Ah, my baby!" Iruka squealed, in overprotective-mother-mode.

Sasuke nodded. He didn't know what else to say.

Iruka ran over and hugged Naruko. Sasuke almost forgot that Iruka was like a father to Naruto when everyone else cast him aside. The third Hokage was like his grandfather but had passed on, so he almost had no one.

Sasuke and Iruka had stayed with him until night fall when Iruka paced around uncomfortably.

"What's wrong, Iruka-Sensei?" The raven haired boy asked looking back at Iruka.

"I have to go, I have work tomorrow morning and I already got off of work today…" He said looking at Naruko.

"Don't worry, she'll be alright. I'll call you if she wakes up." Sasuke said looking back at Naruko as well.

"Alright, It's so weird to be calling him _her_ for so long." Iruka said and left the room.

"Yeah, it is…" Sasuke said taking Naruko's hand into his own. It was soft but cold.

He finally let go of it and went to the window for some fresh air. Looking out of the white framed window he starred up at the stars.

Then like a wonderful, wonderful miracle in Sasuke's eyes a shooting star whooshed past the dark coal colored sky.

_I wish Naru would wake up…_

The nurse walked in through the door.

"Visiting hours are over, sir." She said ushering him to leave.

"I'm not going. I stayed here since she's been admitted. I am not leaving her." He said coldly.

"Security!" She called and in less than two second two really big guys came in and kicked Sasuke out the hospital doors forcefully. The nurse then left the room to attend to other patients.

"Bastards." Sasuke cursed angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: That Hag.

Naruko POV.

I ran and ran in the direction of his voice until I felt I couldn't run no more and when I couldn't run…I fell…into the darkness. I hated the dark, I was terrified of it! But then I heard his voice again calling my name…

Slowly my eyes flickered open and immediately I searched for Sasuke but he wasn't there…no one was. It was very dark in the room and I admit I was scared…Wait me, NARUTO UZUMAKI, scared? What the hell is wrong with me? I don't get scared! I make people scared!

My eyes adjusted to the scenery of the hospital room, only barely lit from the crack under the door. I felt something tickle my side to realize it was my hair…plus the fact that…I HAD BOOBS. Why am I still a girl? I sat up quickly; my head throbbed like I was just hit in the head with a plank of wood or something. I had nothing on but bandage and hospital night gown. It felt awkward, as a girl, to not be wearing a bra or panties. The friction from the plastic-y gown rubbed against my body making me feel uncomfortable; it stuck to me like it was trying to suffocate my skin.

_That hag did this to me._ I remember now, the realization of her words. She _meant_ them. I wasn't going to turn back into me. I am a girl…unless I find her and make her change me back. I will do it no matter what, _I will become a boy again_.

What will everyone think of me? Being a girl that is. It won't be the same. Especially with Sasuke… when we hang out its total guy stuff…will it change?

God, when I get my hands on that hag I will kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lovely Reunion.

Narrator POV

The raven haired boy sulked, walking around the hospital looking for the quietest way back in without being noticed so that he could wait by Naruko. Evident marks on his arms from the guys who _kindly_ carried him out of the hospital. He walked back around to where, he worked out, Naruko's room was.

The lights were on and he could see a figure standing in front of the window, which was now shut. The curtains however were pulled apart and all Sasuke could see was the blonde hair which was a dead give away. He picked up pebbles from the ground and started chucking them gently at the window.

The blonde could hear the tapping sound being made and quickly opened the window. The cold air instantly met with her skin resulting in goose bumps.

She smiled upon seeing Sasuke's face.

He held his hand up to her.

It looked like a beautiful scene from Romeo and Juliet; and then the dark smooth voice of Sasuke Uchiha called to her.

"Jump already, Dobe." He said irritated at how long she was taking.

The blonde's eye twitched. After all that, just waking up from the hospital that is the first thing he says to her?!

Anger flashed in the blondes eyes and she was about to shout at him before she looked down and blushed embarrassingly.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she didn't come down.

"If I jump the hospital gown will open and I'm not wearing anything underneath." She said, the blush across her face becoming crimson.

A light pink spread across his cheeks as well. "You've always been naked in that form, what's so different about now?"

"Because it's Sasuke-kun. He doesn't like this form and he really hates seeing me naked." She said, tears started falling from her eyes.

Naruto was starting to act more like a girl every second he was Naruko.

Sasuke looked down, his hand still held out to her. "I don't hate it…" He said quietly.

"What?!" Naruko called back, unable to hear his whisper.

"I won't look, just jump before someone sees us." He said.

Just then, like he jinxed them both, the door opened.

"What are you doing?" The nurse asked annoyed.

"Getting fresh air." Naruko stated, rolling her eyes like it was rather obvious.

The nurse huffed and walked away as the blonde giggled to herself.

"Alright Sasuke-kun, on one condition." The blonde said, winking.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, "Which is?"

"You got to catch me, ok?" She asked.

"Fine." The raven assured.

The blonde jumped from the two story high hospital window, landing in the arms of Sasuke Uchiha. Well kind of.

They both forgot the height difference now as Naruto is the transformation of an older woman, making her taller than the thirteen year old. She landed in his arms but they both fell back. Sasuke banging his head against the ground and Naruko banging hers into his, connecting their lips.

For a moment they stayed like that before separating and backing away from each other. It was silent and now very dark as they scrambled into the woods to escape from the hospital, refusing to look at one another. That is until Naruko _realized_ it was dark and could hear scary sounds coming in from all directions; sounds she's never heard of before.

She picked up her pace holding her arms to her chest, although only now she was aware of the ache in her body; it felt as if she'd pass out if she'd continued but she tried to push the pain to the back of her mind so she could carry on.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, concern flashed through his eyes for one second. A second which Naruko missed by blinking.

"Just a little scared of the dark…" Naruko replied looking around; accidentally wincing loud enough for him to hear.

"What else?" He asked.

"It just feels like my body's banged up." She said laughingly nervously.

Sasuke blushed lightly at the phrase of her words and thanked god that it was too dark for her to see it. Naruko took this silence as disappointment.

"I guess I shouldn't complain, it isn't that big on an inju-rrrrry." Naruko said, the last word high pitched from surprise of Sasuke picking her up.

He carried her in his arms bridal style, creating a scarlet blush on both of their faces. She snuggled into his chest, taking in the scent that was Sasuke. It was so lovely she didn't know if she would be able to move. She could hear his heart beat running wild in his rib cage. She started drifting off, forgetting about the dark forest, due to Sasuke; his heartbeat that soothed her, his smell that intoxicated her, his warmth that surrounded her, and finally his eyes that looked down at her with more emotion than she has ever seen, sending her in a beautiful dream that she will _never_ forget.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok... I understand that wars and the ninja world wouldn't just end like that..but heyy… live with it :)

Chapter 5: Never Different.

3 years later.

It was now high school for all the ninja. The ninja academy stopped when they were thirteen and to everyone's surprise most of the war stopped. Only certain ninja remained ninja and protected the towns. Konoha and every other town pretty much advanced into the normal century which brought on high school… but sadly this is their last year.

Naruko walked around, beautiful as ever, still remaining the same age. She had made quite a lot of friends as time went on. Everyone eventually got so used to Naruko that they forgot she was ever Naruto.

However the tiniest bit that was left of Naruto inside of the blonde was still searching for the woman named Mikachi Yagotori. No one had the heart to tell her that the sorceress was dead and there was little to no hope of changing back to a guy. Everyone accepted, more or less forgot, that though, even Naruko…after a while. Except on some days when she was reminded of who she was really.

"Naruko?" Her pink haired best friend called to her.

The blonde's daydream was interrupted by Sakura snapping her finger's in front of the girl's face.

"What?" Naruto asked, a little embarrassed that she hasn't been paying attention to what Sakura had been saying.

"I said; 'Good job!'" She said enthusiastically and shoving two thumbs up in her face.

Naruko was in a school play, her role was a girl who was really geeky but managed to find someone who took her under his wing and gave her a make over so that she has a chance with this guy she liked, but as it turns out the guy who gave her the make over fell in love with the real her. It was a sad love story the girl's in her class chose.

So at the minute she was wearing a tight corset-like top and a red school skirt instead of her actual uniform which was attracting more attention than normal as she stood out.

Some girls walked past her and laughed at her. Naruko stuck her tongue back at them in response. The girls turned around and gave her a disgusted snort and walked off.

Naruko sighed. She managed to make enemies with the older girls by absentmindedly flirting with their boyfriends, who walked over and started flirting with her first. Anyway she has been having problems with them ever since. Sometimes their stunts were a little too dangerous or over the top though. It took Naruko a week to get the smell and _all_ of the ketchup and relish out of her hair.

"Ignore them, but really you were great." Sakura repeated smiling at the blonde warmly.

"Thanks." The blonde replied, a smile playing up at the corners of her mouth.

"Sasuke's looking at you." The straight-A student pointed out.

"Really?" Naruko asked looking at the direction her best friend was pointing.

And sure enough there was Sasuke Uchiha secretly, not so secretly, watching her. Not like many perverts in her year ogling her body…he was looking in her eyes. She blushed slightly. Yes, she did have a crush on Sasuke Uchiha, who didn't? She just chose to like him _privately._ She didn't want him thinking that she was just following a trend.

They usually met up every Saturday at the field on the outskirts of town. It was beautiful and secluded there. Sasuke and Naruko found it one day and it just became habit to always meet there but as they got older it was harder to meet so often and so arranged for Saturdays.

She knew the real him, she was the only one that he opened up to and they were closest people in all of Konoha. They can't even lie to each other with out the other catching on. So it was really hard when ever they were put against each other.

The minute the blonde's and the raven's eyes met, he turned away quickly with a slight blush on his face.

Naruko and Sakura laughed, this was a once in a life time site.

"Is there something between you two?" Sakura asked. Her eyes twinkling to the new found gossip, hiding the little bit of pain and jealousy she felt towards Naruko.

"No!" Naruko shouted instantly and loudly making her seem guilty, although she was telling the truth, a blush still appearing on her cheeks.

Sakura laughed lightly again, "Ne, I'm going. See you later." She said pulling her wrist back behind her signaling a wave.

Naruko smiled at her back and waved, "Bye!" She said.

Suddenly the hallway was empty. Naruko turned around to be ambushed by Sasuke's face.

"Hi.." She said nervously, fiddling with her fingers.

"Hey." He replied. _She's nervous?_ Was running through his mind. She has never been nervous with him before.

Silence filled the air leaving a depressing feeling in both of them.

"Sasuke?" The fox girl finally asked in a sweet and scared almost embarrassed voice.

"What?" The Uchiha Heir replied.

"I think I really like y-" The blonde was cut off from her confession.

"I don't want to ever hear you say that to me. Ever." He interrupted angrily.

Naruko was at a loss for words. Tears welded up at the corners of her eyes as he walked away, back hunched and hands in his pockets. The tears overflowed and ran down her cheeks like little rivers. She didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence and now he doesn't even want to look at her. She didn't get it…was it wrong to fall in love with him? She didn't think he would be mad because unlike every other girl who asks him out and confesses she actually knew him. Her mascara and the little eyeliner she had on ran down with her tears as well creating dark gray streaks. Then anger flushed throughout her, she became outraged that she poured her soul into telling him and he blew her off, not even letting her finish, without explanation. She clenched her fists tight enough that her knuckles went white and her nails cut into the palms of her hands.

"You bastard!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs down the hall. She knew Sasuke wasn't there but she also knew he heard her. Somewhere deep down in his dark little heart he heard her loud and clear.

Her anger quickly vanished as fast as it had come. She calmed down and then heard the doors in the hall open up.

"Shit!" She cursed herself. She was being too loud out in the hall when she was meant to be having class. She would definitely be in trouble for this. Most definitely.

She rapidly turned around and began to sprint to lose any teachers' sight of her but when she turned the corner and ran down the hall, she turned back to see if they were coming after her. She turned back around to fall to the ground. She rubbed her head.

"Ow, my butt." She blurted feeling the pain in her behind. She looked up to see who she ran into. _Aw, crap. It's the principle. _


End file.
